


Take Me To Your Heaven

by almaia



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jupiaine - Freeform, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter wakes up on her birthday to an empty dorm. Set a few months after "Of Preparing Shashlik and Receiving Acceptance Letters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Your Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Ascendants! I've decided to participate in our fandom's third Jupiter Ascending fic challenge which has the theme of birthdays. I know that I've submitted a bit late and that's because I've been busy lately but anyway, I hope you guys will like this fic. :)

Jupiter was woken up by her alarm clock at exactly six in the morning. When she opened up her eyes, she found herself in a room with bunk beds...and she was on the lower bunk of one of the beds. The wall's color was cream and the room had wide windows with white-colored blinds on them. Four desks were found in the opposite side of the room. She was in her dorm room. It had been a few months since she had started her college studies at the University of Illinois as an Astronomy major. It had been a few months since she moved into this dorm - this dorm that she was not completely used to yet. She almost had nowhere to live nearby the campus for her college studies because almost every dorm they got into had full slots, that was until her uncle got in touch with his close friend, Ivan, whose wife, Tamar, worked on the administration of one of the dormitories in the university. It turns out a student had backed out of living in the dorm (where Tamar served as an administrator) at the last minute and this was how Jupiter ended up living in that dorm.

Next thing she noticed upon waking up was her dorm room being empty. _How could it be?_ , she thought to herself as it was a Saturday and on Saturdays, she and her roommates would usually wake up late unless one of them needed to do something that would require them to be up early. For Jupiter, she was supposed to be up early on this Saturday to do her weekend jog around the campus. Not minding the emptiness of her room ("Perhaps they've decided to go jogging too and left much earlier"), Jupiter got dressed in her jogging clothes and when she made her way on the dorm hallway, it was unusually empty. Even as she left the dormitory, no one was in the living room...or even in the kitchen. Again, she didn't mind for the same reason she didn't mind her roommates being out so early. 

Fortunately, many people were outside as she started jogging. Perhaps her roommates or her fellow dorm residents were one of them. She decided to pop in her earphones and put on her phone's music player Yuri Melikov's "This Is It" - it was a song that Katherine Dunlevy made her listen to a week ago - and she found herself downloading the song the day after she first heard it. Her jogging went on smoothly until someone called her attention.

"Jupiter!" a female voice called. Jupiter immediately stopped the music coming from her phone and looked around to see who could be calling her. Soon she found where the voice came from - Kiza Apini who showed up to the university grounds in a tracksuit. She was the person that she was least expecting to see but it was always nice seeing an old acquaintance.

"Ah, Kiza!" Jupiter spoke as she walked closer to the other woman, "What brings you here?"

"I heard you were studying here." Kiza spoke, "I'm trying to apply as a receptionist for one of the dormitories here."

"Then that's going to mean that I'd get to see you in the next couple of weeks." Jupiter was excited of this prospect. In her first few months, she hasn't really made any new friends in the campus other than her roommates. Before that, Katherine was her only friend in the entire campus - but even then, Katherine was on a different major so they didn't see each other that much. It would be nice to see another familiar face around for once. 

"Hey, would you like to come with me?" Kiza asked, "I've got tickets to Barden Bella's show tonight at the Foellinger Auditorium!" she said, showing a pair of tickets

_Oh yeah, that fundraiser concert that the Astronomy major's organization is having_ , Jupiter suddenly remembered. She had to sell tickets to anyone in the campus hoping that they'd show up to the fundraiser concert that featured Barden University's Barden Bellas. She didn't know much about the group except the fact that they had to go to Denmark to reclaim themselves after making a blunder in front of the President of the United States on his birthday.

* * *

After accompanying Kiza to her job interview on the dormitory that turned out to be next door to hers and after meeting up with Katherine Dunlevy so the three of them could have lunch together to celebrate Jupiter's birthday - it was now time for the Barden Bellas concert. This was Kiza's first time to watch a concert as she had been isolated her entire life in a house on the outskirts of Chicago and the only time she had ever gone out was to run a few errands in the nearest neighborhood. She had only been allowed out of her home and out of the nearest neighborhood after Jupiter had saved Earth from being exploited further by the Abrasaxes.

Kathrene meanwhile felt that this was a moment of glory for her as she has been one of the acapella group's biggest fans. Jupiter could remember how inconsolable her best friend was when they witnessed Fat Amy get a wardrobe malfunction while performing for the President of the United States' birthday on live TV. When it was announced by the organization of the Astronomy majors that they'd be inviting Barden Bellas to perform for a fundraiser event, Katherine was quick to ask Jupiter if she had any tickets and Jupiter having to sell those tickets since she was part of the organization happily sold them to Katherine. 

The show started with the Barden Bellas performing their opening number which was an acapella mash-up of "Euphoria" by Loreen and "Glorious" by Cascada. It was followed by their first act which was their nationals performance from three years ago when they first won the nationals after so many years. The second act featured their second winning nationals performance and their third act featured their third winning performance in the nationals. The concert closed with their recent winning performance at the nationals which featured the first original song that the group did, a song called "Flashlight".

Except unlike how it was performed in the nationals, the performance was abruptly interrupted and the group started singing to a song that Katherine recognized as schlager - "It's a genre of music that is popular in Sweden" Katherine went on to explain to Jupiter and Kiza who were transfixed over what was going to unfold next onstage. Another woman joined them onstage, garbed in a tastefully revealing pink top and pink flared pants to match it. "Eurovision 1999. Charlotte Nilsson." Katherine remarked. Katherine was a big fan of the Eurovision to the point of dragging Jupiter to Eurovision viewing parties for the past few years. 

"Wasn't that the year Iceland got robbed of their victory?" Jupiter asked. She remembered well that Iceland was always robbed of winning the contest - the most recent ones being first against Sweden in 1999 and then against Norway ten years after. In fact, she remembered that Iceland had been the only Scandinavian country to never win the contest, "Poor them." she thought. 

When the performer had started singing, Jupiter had noticed that something was off. She may not remember the song at heart but she surely remembered that Charlotte Nilsson's voice was not as deep as those of the person who performed onstage. "Perhaps she just has a lower vocal range." Jupiter reassured herself - she's no expert at singing but she's aware enough that there are women who sing in a vocal range lower than what is expected from them. 

Jupiter then felt someone poking at her back and when she turned around, it was no other than her cousin Vladie who said hi to her before scooting over his seat a little to whisper something to Katherine. When Jupiter finally got her attention back on the stage, the singer had now proceeded to pulling off her wig - and it turned out that the singer was no her - it was a man. A man whose face she deemed as familiar - with the wig completely off, she was finally able to put a name on the face. 

"Caine Wise what on earth are you doing..." Jupiter muttered under her breath. She felt amused...no...actually, she felt both amused and embarrassed. Amused that her beloved had done a great job in deceiving everyone into thinking that he was someone else and embarrassed because people would be talking soon about how "Jupiter Jones' boyfriend thought of hijacking the fundraiser concert of the Astronomy majors' organization." - except that no one really knows that her boyfriend is Caine yet but eventually, they'd know and this was a bad way for her boyfriend to be unveiled.

Jupiter later felt a hand pulling her out of her seat...it was Kiza's hand. Kiza guided her down the aisle, and before she knew it, she was being dragged onstage. "Kiza...what's the meaning of this?" and Kiza just smiled, continuing to pull her up to the steps leading to the stage with Katherine tagging along - documenting the entire thing on her phone's camera. 

And there was Caine, singing as he made his way to a shocked Jupiter..."Take me to your heaven, hold on to a dream, take me to your heaven, when the nights are cold and lonely."

Caine took the woman's hand and walked her to the center of the stage. Jupiter at this point was quite unsure whether to play along or just run off the stage and out of the auditorium but for the sake of saving face, she just decided to play along.

"Flying high together, on a journey to the stars, won't you take me to your heaven to your heart..."

Jupiter's eyes were locked on Caine's who had now been singing while facing her instead of the audience like he did earlier on. For that moment, Jupiter had forgotten that she was in front of thousands of people from her university - some who may have known her already before this entire thing happened. She didn't care in that moment whether on Monday, people will still be talking about this or if she'd wake up the next morning to be the trending topic on Twitter thanks to her boyfriend who lived up to his surname and used it to convince the Bellas to save him a slot in the performance.

"So won't you take me to your heaven to your heart." 

When the performance had ended, Emily Junk had stepped forward and made an announcement "Tonight is Jupiter Jones' birthday and to make it really special, her boyfriend, Caine Wise had approached us and got us to save a slot for him on this concert...to greet her beloved girlfriend a happy birthday in the most unique way possible. Here's to our honorary Bella, Caine!" The announcement ended with a loud applause from the audience. Vladie entered the stage and handed party poppers to the Bellas which they twisted - emitting a rain of confetti over Jupiter and Caine. 

* * *

"Caine, that was probably the most shocking yet amazing thing you've ever done for me!" was all Jupiter could say to Caine about the stunt he just pulled in the fundraiser concert, "How on earth did you pull that off?"

"Well, you gotta ask Vladie here." Caine spoke

"I don't think you know yet, but I'm a close friend of one of the Bellas." Vladie told the couple, "When she told me they were coming over to perform for a fundraiser concert in University of Illinois, I had to tell Vlad who was asking for suggesting on how to surprise you on your birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Your Royal Highness." Caine whispered to Jupiter

"Thank you." Jupiter said, "But for the hundredth time, please call me Jupiter."

 


End file.
